disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Kids - Friends At School
Friends At School Chip and Dale try to steal all the nuts in the friendship club at school, and when Donald tries to stop them, Mickey mistakes the duck for the thief. Discs: * Disc 1: The First Day At School (1987/my version/remix), Designated Hitter (1985/my version/remix), Daddy's Little Montague Girl (1986/my version/remix), I'm 'In' With the 'In' Crowd (1989/my version/remix), New Kid in Town (1987/my version/remix), SONG: What Does It Mean To Be A Friend? (from PBS KERA and PTV Promo), Back to School Blues (1989/my version/remix), Bearly There At All ''(1989/my version/remix), ''Slumber Party (1990/my version/remix), Double Trouble (1991/my version/remix), Be a Friend (1992/my version/remix) * Disc 2: Little Map (2012/my version/remix), Twice Is Nice! (1995/my version/remix), Cory's Alternative Friends (1993/my version/remix), On The Move (1995/my version/remix), Best Friends (2005/my version/remix), SONG: In A House (from Signing Time), A New Friend (2002/my version/remix), Krelboyne Girl (2001/my version/remix), Friends (Episode 4109/my version/remix), Angel (2004/my version/remix), School (Episode 4093/my version/remix) * Disc 3: A Package of Friendship (1998/my version/remix), Pepe's School Day Adventure (2011/my version/remix), Reese Cooks (2001/my version/remix), A Picture of Friendship (2003/remix), First Girlfriends Club (1998/my version/remix), SONG: Baby Elmer Had A Friend (from Baby Looney Tunes),Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba (2012/my version/remix), Cradle Attraction (1994/my version/my version/remix), Moving Away (1994/my version/remix), Love & War (2010/my version/remix), Max's Secret Girlfriend (2010/my version/remix) * Disc 4: PJ in the City (2011/my version/remix), Dewey's Special Class (2004/my version/remix), Puppies Galore (2013/my version/remix), What's Your Name (2007/my version/remix), SONG: Preschool Musical (from Sesame Street), Let's Be Friends (1998/my version/remix), The Friendship Club (2003/my version/remix), Donald's Goofy World (2001/my version/remix), Kittens In Mittens (2013/my version/remix) Gallery/Disc 1 The First Day At School.png|The First Day At School Designated Hitter.jpg|Designated Hitter Daddy's Little Montague Girl.jpg|Daddy's Little Montague Girl I'm 'In' With the 'In' Crowd.jpg|I'm 'In' With the 'In' Crowd New Kid in Town.jpg|New Kid in Town Back to School Blues.jpg|Back to School Blues Bearly There At All.jpg|Bearly There At All Slumber Party.jpg|Slumber Party Double Trouble.jpg|Double Trouble Be a Friend.png|Be a Friend PTV P Pals - Friends.jpg|What Does It Mean To Be A Friend? (PTV Promo and PBS KERA) Gallery/Disc 2 Little Map.jpg|Little Map Twiceisnice.jpg|Twice Is Nice! S01e04.png|Cory's Alternative Friends Onthemove.jpg|On The Move Best Friends.jpg|Best Friends Hqdefault.jpg|A New Friend Malcolm in the Middle841.jpg|Krelboyne Girl Friends.jpg|Friends Angel.jpg|Angel School.jpg|School Sign-house-vidPreview.jpg|In A House (Signing Time) Gallery/Disc 3 Apackageoffriendship.jpg|A Package of Friendship Pepe's School Day Adventure.jpg|Pepe's School Day Adventure Malcolm-in-the-Middle-2x18-Reese-Cooks-Still-MITMVC-2.jpg|Reese Cooks A Picture of Friendship.jpg|A Picture of Friendship 3844-5-15.jpg|First Girlfriends Club Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba.jpg|Yo! Fresh Beats Go Gabba Gabba Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-03h25m39s126.png|Cradle Attraction Moving Away.png|Moving Away Love and War.jpg|Love & War Max's Secret Girlfriend.jpg|Max's Secret Girlfriend Thumbplay-1400x733.0.jpg|Baby Elmer Had A Friend (Baby Looney Tunes) Gallery/Disc 4 PJ in the City.jpg|PJ in the City Dewey's Special Class.jpg|Dewey's Special Class Puppies Galore.png|Puppies Galore What's Your Name.jpg|What's Your Name 526x297-l1w.jpg|Let's Be Friends Strawberry Shortcake Chars Year1 Year2.png|The Friendship Club Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg|Donald's Goofy World Kittens in Mittens.jpg|Kittens In Mittens PSM2.jpg|Preschool Musical (Sesame Street) Category:DeviantART Category:Remixed Category:Remake Category:Television series by Disney Junior